


Uncommon Similarities

by Stripesthecoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Friendship, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Romance, Undefell, edgeberry, request, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesthecoon/pseuds/Stripesthecoon
Summary: Sans, the little fool he is, decided to go and mess with his brother's machine out back, and is now stuck in a world he's never seen before, where everything is seemingly out to get him. Everything is not all bad, though. A request.





	Uncommon Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> FIIIIIIIIIINALLLY got this done. Sorry for the hold up. This is my first fontcest fic, and yes, it is a request. This is for my boi @pool-of-your-bloody-tears on tumblr, who requested some fine fine Edgeberry. Oh, and by the way, happy late birthday.
> 
> The request:  I'd like to see some Edgeberry fluff... As for plot? I dunno, man. Perhaps they could meet because Blue found the lab around the back of the house, and found the machine? And accidentally went to Underfell? And Edge wants to protect the smol blueberry from all the badness of Underfell, and the relationship blossoms forth?
> 
> Well, my man, I deliver. So, sit down, buckle up, and enjoy some Edgeberry goodness. This is actually... the longest request I’ve ever done
> 
> FOR THE RECORD: No, this is not NSFW. This is pretty tame as can be, so any of you dirty sinners coming to try and find some smut is shit out of luck. This is pretty fluffy. But hey, please enjoy.

****Sans was a great many things; he was brave, strong, tough, amazingly handsome, and a five star master chef. There were very few connotations that could be associated with the magnificent Sans. However, he also knew when he had done something wrong. Something that could possibly be, perhaps, foolish, idiotic, irresponsible, and maybe even plain stupid. While Sans would almost always take offense to such terms, for this one special occasion, he was willing to take the berating of a lifetime just to go back home.

He’ll defend himself greatly for his actions; it had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Sure, his brother, Papyrus, had warned him countless times not to mess with the machine out back, and had even put a sheet over it to discourage any wandering eyelights, nothing could really deter Sans’ ever growing curiosity. Whenever he asked what it did, he almost always got either a lazy answer or just one so complicated he couldn’t wrap his skull around it. Yeah, it was a bit if a stupid idea to go about messing with it, especially when Papyrus was at his post. Yes, it was rather stupid to go inside the machine and keep hitting buttons he didn’t understand instead of going back once the machine began to beep. He had only been trying to fix his mistakes. And of course, he should have suspected something was wrong the moment he was hit with a flash of white light.

When he had come back to his senses and looked around, everything seemed familiar enough. Tools were in the right place, save for maybe a few scratches in the walls. However, upon exiting the back of the house, he realized that something was very wrong. He couldn’t describe it very well, but he just felt a like the air around him had somehow grown… darker, for lack of a better term. Speaking of darker, the town he lived in seemed to be somewhat darker in terms of color and people. With a look around, he noticed some of the shops had darker paints or the people that hung around kept to themselves and seemed to give a nasty look to anyone even near them. It was certainly a contrast to the bubbly, bright air of his home. Had the machine gone to the future? He sure hoped not, for this darker version of Snowdin didn’t sit well with him.

Sans had decided to go back into his house to maybe check out any changes or even call Papyrus to admit his guilt. However, to his surprise, the door was locked, which he never remembered doing. He gave a slight grimace, since he didn’t have his key on him. He had no choice but to go back to the stations and ask Papyrus for some help. He wasn’t exactly fond of his shortcuts through time and space, but right then, he really didn’t care as long as he was assured everything was alright.

As he began to walk, he immediately noticed the eyes on him. Monsters looked at him curiously, even snickering to themselves or muttering something to their friends beside them. It made him feel rather uneasy, but he didn’t let it discourage him. He walked a bit straighter and with a faster stride, deciding to instead focus on his surroundings. One of the biggest surprises came when he looked at some of the buildings, which had miraculously changed. For example: “Muffet’s”, Papyrus’ usual hangout where he would go to guzzle honey, was now “Grillby’s”. He didn’t know who Grillby was or why he had a restaurant, but he was sure Papyrus knew some sort of reasonable answer.

Sans felt his confidence grow some when he came to the path in the woods. Without the judgemental eyes on him, he felt safer in this environment. Upon getting to the puzzles, he easily bypassed them, hurrying to try and get to Papyrus before something bad happened. He mentally cursed their stations for being so far away.

The small kept on his way for a decent time, but was stopped when he was passing the stations of the other guards. “‘Ey Sansy! Over here!” he heard a gruff voice called, not very recognizable. He looked over curiously, only to see Doggo and some of the other members of the canine group gesturing for him to come over. That was odd. If he remembered correctly, the other sentries certainly weren’t dogs. This was another unexplained change to Snowdin. However, seeing no reason to ignore them, he crossed over to the dogs.

Upon Sans getting close, Doggo immediately picked at his scarf around his cervical vertebrae. “So, uh, what’s with the getup?” Doggo asked, sitting on the tabletop of the station. Sans blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked, keeping his voice from wavering under the intimidation. “I mean ya look like a blue snow cone,” Doggo chuckled, getting a few barks of laughter from the other dogs. “No no, he looks more like a blue lollipop,” Dogamy replied. “Y’know, the kind with the white swirls?”  “Well I think he looks more like a blueberry, especially with those eyes he’s got,” Dogaressa added, axe heaved over her shoulder in a relaxed position. “Well, either way, you look like a dork. What’s with the costume?” Doggo laughed, giving Sans a sharp tap on the skull with a claw. Sans could feel his skull heat up from the ridicule; he had never been made fun of before by anyone. Still, he didn’t let that get him down. Deciding it was better to walk away instead of retorting. However, as he began to walk away, he was immediately grabbed by Doggo.

“Hey hey, what’s up with you today?” the canine growled with a lit dog treat between his teeth. “If the boss sees you like this, he’s gonna punt you straight through Mt. Ebott. Unless this is some humiliation tactic or whatnot.

Greater Dog gave a bark behind him. Doggo looked back at him before turning to the much smaller monster. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. Maybe he isn’t Sans.” Sans had to take a second to wrap his skull around that concept. Him? Not Sans? Perposterous. “Yeah, look at him,” Dogamy pointed out. “Flat teeth, blue eyes, looks like a child dressing up as a guard on Halloween; no way they’re the same skeletons.” “Dust him and see what happens,” Dogaressa suggested. “Maybe his dust will contain glitter.” Well then, this had taken a turn for the worse.

Not liking the idea of being dead, Sans tugged himself away, giving a hard glare at the group. This was apparently the wrong response to give. Doggo gave a low growl before taking up a fairly large knife, lunging at Sans and slashing at his ribs. Taken by surprise by the sudden attack, Sans immediately summoned a bone in his hand to block the attack. This momentarily surprised Doggo, who had expected Sans to just take a shortcut out of the way instead of actually defending himself. He didn’t let this oddity deter him, though, and he quickly jabbed his other knife at the small monster, hoping to get a good hit to the ribs or sternum. To his shock, Sans instead skillfully maneuvered the bone in his hand to block the second jab, using the shock to his advantage to knock the knife out of his hands with a quick swing upwards. The other dogs seemed rather shocked, too. With the Sans they knew in comparison, this one actually seemed like he had training.

The smaller skeleton gave the much larger dog a warning glare, slowly backing away from them with a few bones summoned to try and deter them from attacking again. “Now, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said slowly. “Let’s just calm down and leav-” “You? Hurt us?” Doggo barked out, seemingly taking great offense to this. “You son of a bitch!” He readied the knife in his hand and lunged at Sans, ready to sink his teeth into his spine, but was stopped when his soul turned blue and he was forced flat on the ground. Sans grimaced down at the canine, not wanting to resort to this but having no other choice. He lifted Doggo up with his magic before throwing him at the other dogs, knocking the surprised hounds down like pins. The canine unit got up after recovering shortly, planning to tear the little fucker to shreds, but by the time they came to their senses, Sans was already sprinting away.

Sans ran like a madman down the path, for once wishing he had his brother’s ability to move through time and space like he did. His sockets only widened further once he heard the barking behind him, signalling that he had to pick up the pace if he planned to keep on living anytime soon. He made the risky move of looking behind him, only to the all the dogs hot on his trail and moving in fast. He squeaked in terror and booked it faster, but he just wasn’t fast enough. It wasn’t long until Lesser Dog caught up with him, nipping those sharp teeth on his shirt, eventually latching those sharp fangs onto the rim and yanking him back. Sans, being so small and lightweight, was halted and practically thrown back into the dog, who had him hanging by the shirt. The other dogs slowed in their tracks, beginning to circle around the skeleton with bared teeth and growls rumbling in their chests. Sans could only suspect his eyelights had gone out right about now, his usual bravado having melted into terror and regret.

Doggo stopped in front of Sans, lowering himself as though he was about to pounce on him. The skeleton’s magic began to act up in fear, and he started to form a magic attack to defend himself. Despite his usual pacifism, he felt that if he didn’t seriously hurt the canine, he was going to be just free EXP to them.

Within seconds, Doggo pounced, and Sans had to make a split second decision. However, just before he could throw his attack, Doggo halted in midair as something grabbed his soul. He was then thrown with the force of a catapult, yelping once he had hit the ground with enough force to seriously damage his HP. It had been a gravity attack, just like his own. Standing tall in the hurt dog’s place was a skeleton, dressed in a black chestplate and red boots, gauntlets, and scarf. Sans felt fear grip his soul for a second or two, before fading slightly. There was something familiar about the skeleton, but he couldn’t place it.

“Drop it,” the skeleton growled. Once he had spoken, realization hit Sans like a baseball bat. It was Papyrus, his brother… kind of. He could definitely see it in the empty sockets and tall, thin bone structure and general shape of his skull, but what tipped him off was the voice, rising much higher pitched than his own and sounding as if his own Papyrus was trying to act tough. Everything in this universe was switched around, wasn’t it? Papyrus would never dress in armor so heavy or dress in such dark colors, nor was he remotely tough.

When the dogs didn’t move, Papyrus summoned a few bones with sharpened ends. “I said drop it!” he hissed. Lesser Dog dropped Sans with a yelp and a whine, as well as dropping his sword and shield and a dog treat from his inventory. Papyrus gave a disgruntled sigh, closing his sockets for a second. “Alright, now go!” he snapped. The canine unit were quick to leave with Doggo quickly in tow.

Once the dogs were gone, Sans had to take a second to process what had just happened. Before he could get up, though, he was promptly hoisted up under his humeruses by the pointier Papyrus. The two blinked and looked at each other curiously.

“Sans?” one spoke.

“Papyrus?” replied the other.

Sans had never seen someone dressed so dark and scary, while Papyrus found Sans’ brightly colored outfit to be rather bewildering.

“Is this one of Sans’ idiotic pranks across time and space?” Papyrus huffed, looking slightly annoyed. Sans couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly. “Your brother does that, too?” he asked, grinning as he tried to lighten the mood some. “Oh, does he,” the taller skeleton replied with a grumble. “So, if you’re not him, then who are you? And where did you come from?” Sans smirked and proudly put a hand to his chest. “I am the Magnificent Sans, Royal Guardsman in training! I came here…. by messing with my brother’s machine behind our house.”

Papyrus was caught off guard by the boisterous attitude of the Sans. He gave a small scoff. “You don’t look too impressive. In fact, you look rather small. And weak. And squishable. Like… a blueberry.” Sans couldn’t help but give a sigh a roll his eyelights. That had been the second time he had been compared to a small blue fruit. As Sans did this, Papyrus checked his stats.

**Sans**

**5 ATK**

**5 DEF**

***If your brother was on a bottle of antidepressants.**

Papyrus blinked in surprise. While this one may look more cute and innocent, his stats were much better than his brother’s measly 1:1 stats. However, the thought of anyone even remotely looking like his brother getting off their ass to train or do anything was absurd.

“Can you put me down now?” Sans suddenly huffed, catching the larger one’s attention. Papyrus couldn’t help but smirk slightly. “Oh? And let the scary dogs come and get you?” Despite what he’d said, he still placed the alternate down as he wished. “What? I can perfectly handle myself!” he boasted, crossing his arms as he looked up at the other. “Oh yes, you looked like you had a perfect handle on the situation there,” Papyrus chuckled with the same gesture, referring to the situation with the dogs. “I did,” Sans insisted, stamping his foot a little. “I was already forming an attack. I was going to hit him so hard, he would run fleeing.” Papyrus tilted his head slightly. “Hit? Not kill?” he asked, unfolding his arms. Sans looked shocked at the mere suggestion. “Kill? That’s awful! Of course not!” he defended. “Why would anyone have the need to kill someone?” Papyrus was a bit taken aback by this; that surely wasn’t something he’d heard everyday. “He was going to kill you, though,” Papyrus pointed out, recalling how Doggo had just pounced before he had stepped it. Sans permagrin lessened some, but he still kept his stance tall. “Well yes, maybe so. That was a bad decision he had made. However, I don’t believe in making someone pay for it with death!” he argued, making his point clear. The other, however, wasn’t having it. “Is that so? You don’t think killing one person should result in their death? Even if they really deserve it?” Sans gave a slow shake of his skull in response. “Of course not. Monsters will do bad things, yes, but they can always turn themselves around and makes themselves a better person. Even if they don’t think so.”

Papyrus paused at this, his fingers coming up to lightly touch his mandible. It was clear that someone so passive didn’t belong here; however, he had felt a small chill run up his spine for a second there. He could clearly remember those same words coming from himself, back when he was as small and defenseless as his brother. Familiarity rang out to him through the smaller skeleton, and he could feel his legs grow weak at just the thought. “Talk like that is what gets small monsters like you killed,” he rasped, attempting to sway Sans in any way he could. He didn’t want him to make the same mistakes he had. This small one would be slaughtered within seconds if let out of his sight again. He wanted to save him from such a fate, despite his more darker subconscious telling him to just leave the squirt and continue on with his duties.

Sans was surprised by such harsh words, but didn’t let them get him down. “The Magnificent Sans is trained by none other than Alphys herself!” he huffed, closing his sockets. “I assure you, I will be fine.” “But you’re in a place you don’t know with monsters who want to hurt you,” Papyrus replied, causing the other’s grin to turn sheepish. “Why… I suppose that is true,” he sighed slowly. “I would like to go home… and that’s why I was out here. I was trying to find my brother to help me. But apparently he isn’t here.” Yes, Papyrus would have known if there was a clone of himself somewhere in these woods. He presumed him to be as bright and cheerful as his brother. All that aside, he quickly took this opportunity up as a way to help the pitiful skeleton.

“Well then,” Papyrus huffed, placing his hands on either side of his pelvis. “As captain of the Royal Guard, it is my duty to protect the denizens of the Underground, no matter the monster. I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, shall be your guide and guard until you have made it home safely.” He began to walk down the path and back to his home. “Now, let’s start our trek back, shall we? You did travel a rather far distance after all.” Sans watched Papyrus, surprise evident in his bright blue eyelights. He grinned widely and began to follow him without protest, giving him a quick thanks.

Small talk immediately began from Sans, who seemed rather interested in his alternate brother.

“Is your brother super smart like mine is?” the smaller one asked. “Factually? He’s fairly smart. Logically? He’s about as dim as a broken light bulb,” the larger replied with a scoff. “You have to toss him out of bed just to get him to even wake up.” Sans found this a rude and kind of mean way to speak about a sibling, but he wasn’t exactly one to talk. He had about fifteen different nicknames for his brother whenever he was feeling particularly frustrated with his brother’s lazy nature. At least he knew there was someone here who could help him get back.

“So what else is different between our… worlds, shall I say?” Papyrus asked, deciding to continue the small talk for him. Sans didn’t mind this at all, and began to list some of the major differences he had noticed while venturing through the town and forest. From the way he was describing his own home, it sounded like a cheery world full of nice colorful people, like he would see in one of the human movies his brother had managed to dig up from the dump when they were younger. Everything seemed to be switched up, as well; the shops and colors were different, and certain monsters seemed to have somehow switched roles, such as Papyrus miraculously being the lazy one and Sans being the amazing dogooder.

“So, are you really captain of the Royal Guard?” this other Sans asked, his eyelights momentarily shaping into large blue stars to express his wonder. Papyrus could feel that boastful pride well up in his ribcage once again. “Well, I don’t mean to brag, but-” yes he absolutely did “- I am the best guardsman within the force! I report with the king himself! I got this position by beating the former captain, Undyne, in a duel, one that was much too easy for such superior prowess. Never have I once lost a battle! Nyah hah hah!”

Blue’s star-shaped eyelights began to twinkle; he was starry-eyed, if you will. “Wowzers! I’m only in training!” he exclaimed, though seeming just a bit ashamed at still being at such a low level. “Alphys is still training me, but she says I’m gonna be in the Royal Guard within no time! Maybe if you train me, Alphys will be impressed and sign me right up!” Papyrus had to admit, the thought of training someone sparked his delight. He had never been asked to train anyone, and Blue’s excitement only made him all the more eager. “Yes, perhaps,” he said slowly, trying not to show he had already made his decision in his head. “If we are able to see each other again, then maybe, just maybe, I could show you what I know.”

Blue spent the next minute welling up with glee, before another question came to mind. “Say… Papyrus. You’re younger than me, right?” Papyrus was forced to begrudgingly agree. “Awesome! So… how did you become captain so quickly while I’m still in training?”

Papyrus let out a small sigh at the question, but supposed he would tell Sans. He almost forgot his world was full of monsters against the very idea of hurting others. “Well, I was weaker than you, when I started off,” he confessed. “I had no one to train me, and my brother was all but hopeless to turn to when it came to attacking. Undyne merely laughed at the thought of me joining. However, after a few kills, she finally let me-”

“Wait,” Sans interrupted, those star-shaped eyelights no longer in his sockets. “You… killed monsters?” Papyrus have a small nod. “Of course I did. It was the only way to really make a name for myself and have Undyne even glance at me. I-”

“But here had to be another way!” Sans exclaimed, distraught clear in his weakening voice. “You didn’t have to kill anyone! I’m sure if you had just trained hard enough-”

“Oh please,” Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms as they walked. “Even if I trained for twenty-four hours, seven days a week, I still would have been dusted by any monster looking for a little free EXP. Raising you LOVE is the only way to get the strength you need to defend yourself and gain the needed HP.”

“But that’s not how the world works!” Sans argued. “Not everyone has to die!” “Well that’s how it is in my world,” Papyrus growled, anger rising. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed!” And with that, he looked away, no longer wanting to look down at the smaller skeleton.

Silence reigned for a few moments, before something suddenly latched onto his legs, stopping him in his tracks. “Hmm?” he looked down, surprised to see Sans hugging his legs, burying his face close to Papry’s lumbar vertebrae. “What are you doing?” Papyrus snapped, attempting to pry Sans off. “I… I’m sorry you were forced to live this way,” Sans mumbled, his voice sounding weak and upset. “I couldn’t imagine being forced to kill someone. You must have felt so horrible…” He looked up at Papyrus, his eyelights back and glimmering, as if they contained magic tears. “But hey, things will get better, I’m sure if it. Now that you’re strong and tough, you no longer need to kill anyone, right? You don’t have to go through that anymore.”

Looking down at Sans and hearing him speak to Papyrus in such a way was bewildering. He spoke as if he felt genuine sorrow for him, as if he felt empathy for his struggles. Sadness even to the point of tears. Something inside Papyrus snapped.

Sans was surprised to find himself suddenly being picked up by the much larger skeleton. “Huh? What are you-” “Don’t question the Great and Terrible Papyrus!” he hissed, now pretty much sprinting back home. This Sans was much too pure for a world like his. He wasn’t going to let him be out here any longer, where leering monsters would happily snatch such an innocent blueberry right up. Sans was shocked at first, but just decided the faster they got home, the better. Besides, he felt rather safe in this Papyrus’ arms, who now seemed to genuinely want to protect him and keep him safe.

A few minutes of running and hopping over traps later, they were back at the house Sans had come out of. Papyrus, who had the key to his own home, of course, entered the house and set Sans down, who felled a bit jarred from stopping after going such a fast speed. He took a small look around, not noticing many differences, really. The color scheme was a tad different, with a purple floor and the walls a darker shade. Other than that, it was pretty much the same. Well, except for the picture of the bone on the wall being replaced with a framed picture of Papyrus. He needed one of his own handsome physique mounted on his wall. His brother would love it.

“So where is your brother?” Sans asked, looking back at Papyrus. The other monster gave a small huff as he locked the door. “Probably drinking mustard at Grillby’s again, the slob. Want me to go and retrieve him?” Sans refused with a quick shake of his skull. “No, it’s fine. I can wait. We can spend some time together before I have to go.” Papyrus saw no reason why they shouldn’t and went to sit in the couch, with the other skeleton following.

“So, you don’t know how to work the machine?” Sans sighed once he was seated and comfy. Papyrus merely shook his skull. “I’m afraid not. My brother barely tells me shit. I just-” He stopped when he was nudged slightly. He looked down at Sans, who gave a slightly apologetic grin. “Ha, sorry. I do that to my brother whenever he has a foul mouth.” This had the taller raising the tops of his sockets some. “Oh? You don’t let your brother swear?” The smaller gave a curt nod. “Nope! Bad language leads to bad habits after all.” Papyrus blinked, surprised by this saying he had never heard before. “Is that so? Well… I need to tape my brother’s mouth shut at once!” This had Sans giggling lightly, resting up against the arm of the couch. “No, it doesn’t always work. My brother still smokes and and lazes about the house and tell bad jokes.” Papyrus rubbed his temples at the similarities. “Oh, you’re practically describing my own brother,” he groaned, shutting his sockets. “There’s no possible way in Asgore’s horrid Underground that the thing you are describing is somehow another version of the Great and Terrible Papyrus.” Sans grinned widely at that remark. “Well now you know how I feel. I thought you were a completely different skeleton when I first saw you.” “Which I am,” the other proclaimed quite proudly. “I would knock your brother’s socks off the moment-”

“Oh, don’t get me started on those horrible socks!” Sans moaned, tilting his skull back in exaggerated agony.

“Yours does that, too?” Papyrus sputtered, immediately pointing to the sock/sticky note collection on Sans’ right. “I swear, I am  _this_  close to blasting him back to the surface if he responds with ‘okay’ one more time!”

“Oh god, I know the feeling,” the other monster laughed with a little “mweh heh heh”, which was shared with Papyrus’ own “nyah hah hah”. After that little moment, things went silent for a moment, before Papyrus suddenly asked, “Say, do you enjoy cooking?”

Sans’ large, glimmering eyelights was all the answer he needed.

Within minutes, the two were already in the kitchen, practically blowing in up with fire just about ready to burn the house down, both attempting to make a dish that would impress the other. They talked as they did so, finding similarities and hobbies within each other that they hadn’t been find in pretty much anyone else. By the next half hour, the two skeletons were sitting on the couch, Papyrus cross-legged and munching on tacos while Sans sat with his feet dangling and munching on lasagna. Sure, both dishes were equally horrible and bad enough to make any person with taste buds vomit, but the two scarfed it down anyways.

“So, this is what Alphys has you do for training?” Papyrus scoffed, setting his plate aside. “Pretty much,” Sans sighed, setting his own down for a certain annoying dog to come and lick at. “Doesn’t Undyne do the same?” The other gave a small shrug. “Not anymore. Well, we still do, but it’s now more of a small friendship activity than actual training,” he explained, folding his hands in his lap. “What you’re doing? It doesn’t help you at all besides to impress your friends with amazing food like I do.” Sans tilted his skull some, looking a bit upset. “I see… so, does this mean you’ll train me?” he inquired, rather excited. “Ha! Not only will I train you,” Papyrus proclaimed, “but I will make you the best Royal Guardsman, surpassing every one of your peers. You will be the greatest! Well, not as great as I, but you know.”

“And no killing?”

“Not a single EXP. I promise,” he chuckled. “Not that you need any with the Great and Terrible Papyrus helping you!” Sans’ grin lessened slightly. After a quick moment of thinking, he placed a hand atop Papyrus’, who looked at him in evident surprise.

“Hey… don’t call yourself that all the time,” he said, his voice rather soft, causing the other to furrow his brow ridge. “You’re not as terrible as you make yourself out to be.” He gave a wide smile. “In fact, I think you’re just great.”

Was that a… genuine compliment? It was. Sweet mother of god, it was. Papyrus looked away, beginning to feel his magic rise up to his skull that his masculinity demanded he quell. He just couldn’t help it, though. He took a chance and glanced down at Sans, whose own cheekbones seemed to have a light blue tint to them. Papyrus cleared his voice. “Ahem, well… if it means anything to you, I as well find you to be rather…” he struggled to find a word, “magnificent.”

Sans blinked in slight surprise, but grinned widely at this. He opened his mouth, probably to give another genuine compliment, when the door suddenly opened. The two looked over to see Papyrus’ real brother step in with a disgruntled sigh.

The Sans of this universe shrugged off a bit of the snow that had gotten onto his jacket, grumbling to himself about Grillby and his brother. He was glad his bro hadn’t come in to make a scene this time about his lazy behavior. Grillby had almost had enough of that. However, did he get the shock of his life when he saw Papyrus already there, sitting on the couch with a blue copy of him.

He stared.

They stared back.

“Uhhhh…. I’m sorry, am I being replaced?”

“Pah! I wish,” Papyrus scoffed, only to be given a small elbow nudge from his buddy. “I’m from a different… home,” the blue one explained. “Not here, anyways. I got here through the machine out back, but I don’t know how to get home.” Ah, that made much more sense.

“Oh, well I can fix that up for ya,” he chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “We just need to put in the last used coordinates and send you back to your universe. Simple as that.” The blue Sans gave a sigh of relief and looked up at Papyrus. “Wowzers, I thought I’d never get to go home!” He looked back at his alternate. “When do I get to go?”

His alternate gave a small shrug. “Right now, if you want. Don’t know why you would, though.” The other gave a wide grin. “Well I may want to come back. You’re brother’s pretty great! He promised to train me if we meet up again.” Sans blinked and looked at Papyrus, who seemed to find more interest in the other Sans than his own brother. He gave a smirk and shrugged. “Tch, sure, whatever you say. I’ll give you the code and what not to let ya come whenever, cool?” He looked at Boss for reassurance, who gave a curt and eager nod. “Sweet. Well let’s go.”

The blue Sans stood up and gave Papyrus a large hug, making sure this one lasted. “This place is fairly dangerous,” the larger skeleton reminded in a low voice, as if trying to test him. “I’ll come back, no matter how dangerous this place is,” he grinned, a determined look sparking in his sockets. “We’ll be training before you know it! For a friend like you, it’s worth it! Mweh heh heh!” And with that, he ran over to his counterpart to go home, his new friend waving him goodbye as he left.

Getting back was easy. Like the brother had said, it was just retrieving the last known coordinates from the computer and starting it up. Once the machine was ready, he turned to his counterpart. “Haven’t seen my bro that cheerful in years. Come back, ‘kay Blue? Hopefully it’ll finally get him off of my ass.” Sans gave an affirmative nod before going inside the machine. Within mere seconds, he was back home, everything once again familiar to him. He went back inside his house to greet his very, very worried younger brother.

Back in the alternate universe, Sans looked at the machine to make sure everything had gone as plan. Once he was given reassurance, he went back through the main door of his house, where Papyrus still sat on the couch. He sighed and slumped next to him, tired from walking so many steps. “You seem to have had some fun,” he chuckled, looking up at his brother.

“Hmph. Well, he was rather enjoyable,” Papyrus admitted, putting on his steel-hard exterior once again. “We actually got along. And he wasn’t a lazy bones, unlike you.” Sans just rolled his eyelights in his sockets. “Yeah yeah yeah, I know,” he grumbled.

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

“Okay, I will admit that your alternate was rather cute,” he huffed. “It was small and innocent and lovable.” This gained an odd look from Sans. “Okay?”

…

“I want to fuck it.”

“Wai- hu- wah? Boss! That’s  _me_!”

“Pffft, as if. That thing is ten times the skeleton you are AND is actually pleasing to look at.”

“Tch, whatever ya say, Boss… Whatever you say.”


End file.
